Thanks
by ZANESSAFORLYFE77
Summary: Gabriella and Troy like each other. Possibly love each other? What happens when Gabriella confesses her feelings for Troy and all he manages to say is Thanks? Find out! read and review please.


**At school:**

Gabriella was at her locker getting her books for her next class. She looked up and saw Troy talking to Sharpay, well Sharpay was doing all the talking, but Gabi couldn't help but feel jealous. _Gabi, he doesn't like you. Get that through your head! Man, he's so nice, sweet, and extremely hot. Gabi, stop!_

Gabi's thoughts were soon distracted by Troy.

"Hey Gabi"

"Hey Troy, what's up?

"Oh. Um, I just wanted to tell you uh…"_Troy just tell her you like her. No, love her_.

Gabriella just stood there looking at a nervous Troy.

"…do you want to have lunch with me?" he finished. _God troy you are so stupid. You had your chance, you had her attention, but you chickened out. _He thought.

"Yeah, sounds great" Gabi said sweetly.

"Kay well see you then" Troy replied while walking to his next class.

**Cafeteria:**

"Hey Gabi, over here" Troy said calling over all the noisy people in the cafeteria.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Gabi said as she sat down next to Troy.

"Well kelsi was just telling me about the spring musical" Troy replied to her question while staring into Gabi's chocolate eyes. _WOW! Gabi looks so pretty today!_

"Omg, that sounds like so much fun" Gabi squealed.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you would like to sing with me again" Troy asked Gabi nervously.

"Oh well you're the only person I'll do it with, so yeah" She said smiling.

"Really, Gabi?"

"Of course, Troy" She said while getting up to go get some desert.

_Does Gabi like me? Why else would she have said that? Nah! She doesn't. _Troy thought.

_Okay Gabi, just march up to Troy and tell him you like him. You can do it. _Gabi talked to herself while making her way back to the table.

"Hi Troy, can I talk to you really quick?"

"Sure Gabi, be right back guys" Troy said while getting up.

_Just tell him!_

Well, I just wanted to tell you, um I lik.. I think we should start rehearsing for the musical"

"Yeah, sounds good. How about tomorrow?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, sure. Meet me at the park around 4:00" Gabi replied.

"Sure Gabi, well I got to get to class so I'll talk to you later"

"Yeah, me too. Bye Troy" Gabi said while walking to her next class.

_Gabi, you had your chance. Why couldn't you just tell Troy? Ugh!_

**The next day:**

_Gabi, you're gonna tell him. Who cares is he doesn't like you back. _Gabi thought.

Gabi decided to sit on the bench while she waited for Troy.

Troy was walking over the the bench Gabi was sitting on_. Omg, she looks so beautiful. Ah, Troy she doesn't like you. Get that though your head._

"Hey Gabi, what's up? Troy snuck up behind her.

"Oh hey Troy, nothing just thinking" Gabi said.

"Oh, about what?" Troy asked.

"Well I've been wanting to say this for a long time, but every time I worked up the courage it goes back down instantly. So here goes… Troy, I like you. A lot. I think I may even love you. I felt this way since the musical and I just needed to get that out. You're so nice, sweet, caring, and not to mention hot. I really like you." She said shyly.

"T…Thanks" Troy said stupidly.

"Yeah, I kind of expected that" She mumbled.

"No, Gabi I mean…" Troy started to say but was cut of by Gabi.

"Troy, I get it you don't feel the same way, but it's fine, honest. I didn't have my hopes up anyways. I just had to get that off my chest. I'm gonna go now okay? Bye" Gabi left running with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Wait" Troy finally called after her, but she was already gone.

**Gabriella's House:**

"Hi Ms. Montez, is Gabi home? Troy asked.

"Oh hi Troy, she's in her room, go right up."

"Thanks" Troy said as he made his way up to Gabi's room.

Troy knocked on Gabriella's door.

"Mom, I kind of want to be alone right now, please" Gabriella called out from the other side of the door.

Troy opened the door and walked in.

"Troy?" Gabi looked surprised.

"Hi Gabi"

"Sorry troy, but I kind of want to be alone right now"

"Gabi, listen about earlier…I'm sorry it's just that" he was cut off once again by Gabi.

"Troy, you don't need to explain, I get it. You don't like me. So we're good…friends?"

she said.

"Gabi, I don't just want to be your friend. I want to be more. You are so important to me, and I've liked you for so long, but every time I wanted to tell you I chickened out and at the park when you told me how you felt, I was so surprised I didn't know how to react. I'm sorry."

Then he leaned in and kissed her, she was shocked at first, but she immediately kissed back.

Then he pulled away and said…

"I love you Gabi, I always have"

"Thanks Troy" she said smiling.

"Haha funny Gabi"

"I love you, too Troy" she said just before she leaned in for another kiss.

THE END!!!!


End file.
